


ｃｒｉｓｉｓ // klance

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Canon Gay Relationship, Depression, Heavy Angst, I Blame Tumblr, Lance is a good boyfriend, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, This is so angsty, but keith is generally sad, constant i love yous, keith wants to die, lance doesnt want him to die, literally pure angst, pretty angsty shit, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: keith was used to having time. now, he didnt even have enough time to breathe.





	

It was dark. It'd always has been dark, and it always will. whenever he even thought about turning on the lamp, his head pounded and his body felt heavy. he decided to sleep it off.

this was a constant. everyday. He didnt quite know when it started, he guessed its been with him forever. when he was a little kid, on the school swingsets, listening to the quiet sound of the creaking chains of the metal, sounding as if it was about to give out. on days like those, little keith would think. over nothing, really. but it was a constant. he was sad, and he didnt know why. He couldnt talk to anyone, and it got so bad when he was in highschool. He was used to the throbbing pain in his head that wasnt really there, so he couldnt even really feel the pain anymore. he grew used to it.

He dragged himself along, putting on his happy face, even though it was so tiring. Taking a simple breath would make keith's stomach ache, let alone trying to stand. he felt miserable, and he didnt know what he did to deserve it.

The pain was unbearable. his whole body, his whole being ached and throbbed when he woke up. "why are you still alive?" he didnt know. he really didnt.

Keith lived alone. His boyfriend practically lived with him, but sometimes, when lance had to leave, the silence was more painful then he remembered. being with lance made it a lot more bearable. he remembered the feelings he used to once have around lance, before it all went to shit. it hurt keith, because he didnt love his boyfriend. he didnt know how to love anymore. his body was numb, and the only thing he felt anymore was pain. He wasnt sad, he wasnt angry. no, not anymore. he just hurt. and sometimes, he had better days. he could get out of bed on those days, admire the nice sunlight. But overall, it was dark. and keiths lungs burned, his chest heaved, and he couldnt breathe. but no matter what, he couldnt die. as much as he wanted to have that enternal peace, he couldnt. it felt like the universe destined to make keith feel utterly useless.

keith would give anything to get better. but theres a breaking point. keith was a shattered glass. you couldnt fix it, so you threw it out, and got a new glass. no one wanted to leave broken glass laying around. and keith felt his whole body being torn apart, and the stabbing pains were the worse. his whole being ached, and he didnt want it to. he was tired of the constant pain. he wanted to be happy.

but he cant. and his airway closed, and his head pounded, and his chest heaved as his lungs burned. but he couldnt breathe. not anymore.

but he didnt notice. he was used to the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> this was depressing  
> i also wrote this while listening to fucking all star but replaced with the death sounds by roblox  
> follow me for more great content :-)))  
> oh he isnt dead im not done with u


End file.
